In the Night
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: Friday 13th inspired horror/thriller one shot. This is not like my usual Rizzles stories you have been warned! *Possible triggers: death, loss, death of main character* rated K for themes dealt with. Own nothing but the idea and writing.


**_Friday 13th inspired horror/thriller one shot. This is not like my usual Rizzles stories you have been warned! *Possible triggers: death, loss, death of main character* rated K for themes dealt with. Own nothing but the idea and writing._**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli woke with a start in the middle of the night. Her heart was beating so fast it was a blur, she was panting so hard she could see spots, her hair and clothes were plastered to her body with sweat and yet her skin was covered in goosebumps, she felt like she was about to faint. She had no idea what woke her but she had this feeling lying heavy deep in the pit of her stomach, the feeling of dread. She knew the feeling all too well but she squeezed her eyes shut and silently prayed and begged for it to go away because that feeling in particular meant one thing and one thing only and she was not prepared for it; Charles Hoyt. She opened her bedside table and pulled out her trusty gun, took off the safety and waited for a moment feeling the gun's weight in her hand and it calmed her slightly; her gun by now had become an extension of her own body and it comforted her. She proceeded to creep across to her closet, she stood in front of the doors breathing heavily still. She grasped one handle in her free hand and levelled her gun steady with the other. Flinging open the door she took a step back into her usual firing stance, her free hand now coming up to support her gun. She stared down the barrel to see nothing but darkness in her closet. She snuck forward and poked her clothes aside with the gun, eyes straining in the darkness. The irrational fear of someone or something hiding in your closet was a common thing, especially for kids growing up and sometimes it stayed with you as an adult, especially if you were a fan of bad horror films, Jane had never suffered from such a fear, her younger brother Frankie had and she wasted many an hour hiding in his closet just to jump out and scare him. But not Jane. She prided herself growing up that she was scared of nothing. That all changed when she encountered him. A creak sounded from behind her and she span on her heels to face the intruder. She stared at the empty space in front of her eyes darting a around the room to try and glimpse the danger. She let out a breath she hasn't realised she had been holding in and swung her gun to point at her bed. She swallowed hard before bending her knees and crouching down slowly. She reached out with a shaking hand to grab her sheets, she grasped them between her fingers and sucked in a sharp breath as she jerked them high off the floor and pointed her gun at the dark space underneath. Satisfied that nothing or no one was in her room she tiptoed to her bedroom door when she heard a loud bang come from outside her window. She ducked down and rushed to her window. Using her gun she brushed aside her curtains and peered out into the night. She scoured the scene outside through the drizzle and mist but couldn't see anything. She let the curtains drop back into place and walked back to her bedroom door when she stopped and looked back at her bed. The covers were all awry and messy after her rude awakening but there was something else she couldn't put her finger on. The more she stared at her empty bed the more panic began to seize her, her throat began to close up until she felt like she couldn't breathe, chills ran down her spine paralysing her on the spot in which she stood. She could have sworn her heart stopped as she realised what was wrong. "Mau-". The name of the woman she loved more than life itself was cut short as she heard a low sinister chuckle from behind her. She could feel the breath tickling the hair on the back of her neck. She could smell the putrid breath waft and invade her senses. The black spots in front of her eyes grew larger and she almost gave in to the blackness when she thought about those shining hazel eyes that lit her up and made her smile, those adorable dimples that could get her to do anything and the way they seemed to change and become seductive when she was feeling mischievous. Jane closed her eyes and she could almost smell the unique intoxicating scent that still gave her butterflies.

"She's gone Janie."

The malevolent voice sent bile from her stomach to her throat and she had to fight to keep it down. She shook her head fervently.

"Oh yes Janie. And she smelled so good."

Jane tightened her grip on her gun and grimaced against his words.

"She screamed Janie, oh she screamed for you. And you weren't there."

His words were like a stab straight through her heart and she actually buckled physically from the pain. "No." The word escaped from her lips without her realising.

"You let her down Janie."

"No." Her voice had gained strength and it spurred the rest of her body into action. Time seemed to slow down as she took a deep breath, gripped her gun, span on her heels and squeezed the trigger firing off round after round. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she turned to face him. Horror filled her heart as those hazel eyes she loved so much stared back at her, wet with tears and swimming in despair, devastation and heartbreak. Jane blinked hard only to still see her one love stagger backwards.

Maura looked down at the blood pouring out of her chest and she dropped to her knees in shock. She looked back up to those chocolate eyes she always found so much comfort in only to see an abundance of fear and horror that confirmed her beliefs. "Ja-" her breath stole the word away from her as her lungs fought to work. She could feel her life slipping through her fingers rapidly and there was nothing she could do. She watched as Jane searched for any words or actions that could save her but she knew it was over. She wanted to talk to her, she wanted to hold her but desperation had set in and Jane was helpless to stop panicking. Maura watched her love for the last few minutes of her life through the blur of tears and the blackness that began to creep in and take over.

Once her paralysis had ceased Jane rushed over and cradled her love. Sobs violently wracked her body as she held Maura for the last time. Her brain was rushing to try and comprehend what had just happened. Her tears soaked into that perfect hair that she buried her face into and a strangled cry escaped from somewhere deep inside of her and echoed around the dark and empty apartment. She held Maura's limp body for her last couple of shaky breaths, and whispered her love, her sorrow, her regret into the still soft hair.

As the life left her body Maura lifted her hand with all he strength she had left and gently caressed Jane's cheek "I love y-" the end of the word was whisked away by the air and silence held the moment.

Jane searched the beautiful face desperately and saw a fleeting smile before the light faded from those eyes and she seemed to grey in front of her. There was a moment of stillness as Maura's body stilled and then Jane let out a cry that was heart wrenching, no words could describe the emotions she felt in that moment. She felt as if her own life were over, she felt like nothing would ever matter again and somewhere in the back of her mind an eerie voice whispered through her grief.

"I win."


End file.
